


Makeover

by Calamity95



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Blushing, Contests, Crushes, Fantasy, Fashion Show, Magic, Makeover, Makeup, Shooting Star, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Witches, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity95/pseuds/Calamity95
Summary: Eda and Lilith argue over who does the dishes and Luz and Amity pay the price becoming unwilling models for the Clawthorne sisters fashion show contest.
Kudos: 21





	Makeover

The Owl House has become a lot livelier since Eda's rescue with Lilith moving in and Luz's friends being frequent visitors but not everything is a peaceful as it once was. Lilith and Eda argue over small thing struggle to live together after so many years, and Luz testing her new glyphs has caused several accidents within the house. But despite the changes, Luz is still enjoying her place within the Demon Realm, and the time she spends amongst the witches and demons that inhabit the realm.

Today is like any other with Hooty playing in the mud outside eating whatever bug and old dried-up leaves he comes across while Eda and Lilith argue about who has to do the dishes. All the while in the living room of the Luz and Amity chat under the light from one of Luz's light glyphs about the upcoming event of the Rainbow Shooting Star. Luz asks Amity all about it, and Amity does her best to answer all the while struggling to work up the courage to hand Luz the pink piece of paper in her pocket. Every time Amity touches that piece of paper, she blushes and feels her heart race, and every time she tries to take it out, she always backs down at the last minute.

"Do you think we can fly high enough on Owlbert to fly through the rainbow trail?" Luz asks, leaning close enough to Amity to make the witch blush.

"That's not a good idea," Amity answers leaning backwards. "The dust the star leaves behind is poisonous."

"Oh, too bad," Luz pouts collapses into the sofa.

"But it will still be nice to watch," Amity tells her trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," Luz smiles.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the argument over who does the dishes is only growing more intense as both Eda and Lilith raise their staffs ready for battle. Circling the Kitching counting with their staffs pointed towards each other both Eda and Lilith wait for the other to make the first move. Lilith attempts to order her sister to do the dishes since she made the mess, but Eda just scoffs claiming that Lilith should wash up since she is living in her home rent-free. Meanwhile, King sits on the counter reading a human magazine and commenting on what he reads.

"Why don't they just kill their competition?" King questions throwing the magazine down. "If I were there, I would slaughter anyone in my path to victory."

"Not now King," Eda tells her as she keeps her eyes locked on her sister. "I have more important things to then whatever human thing you are reading about."

"But Eda look," King asks picking the magazine back up and showing it to the witch. "These humans are competing over who looks the best. Even if they did not succeed in killing their rivals, the scar left behind would ensure you a victory, but these humans don't launch any sort of attack."

"Hey, Lilith," Eda's eyes light up hearing that. "How about we settle who does the dishes some other way?"

Back in the living room unaware of the danger, they are in Luz and Amity continue to talk as Amity shows Luz pictures of when the Rainbow Shooting Star appeared two years ago. The star is just as beautiful as Luz imagined as it appears in the background of the picture above the heads of Amity and her older siblings. Amity blushes when Luz comments on how nice her dress looks in that picture and she is thankful for the distraction as the door leading to the kitchen slams opening with a loud enough thud to make bot Luz and Amity jump.

"You two are coming with us," Eda declares as she shoves Lilith aside to get into the room.

"What's going on?" Luz asks as she and Amity jump to their feet.

"Eda and I are going to have a little competition, and you two will be our models," Lilith replies, picking herself up off of the floor.

"But we have plans," Amity says looking to Luz out of the corner of her eyes.

"Not any more you don't Eda tells them casting a spell. Suddenly, both Luz and Amity find themselves bound by blue light as their bodies become weightless. "I'll be taking Amity," Eda says, grabbing a piece of blue light that dangling from Amity's body as she starts to float. "Luz you have the misfortune of going with Lilith."

"Don't you men the good fortune dear sister," Lilith says, grabbing Luz's string as she too starts to float.

"No, I meant misfortune. We both know I am going to beat you," Eda responds as she starts to leave the room only for Amity's face to hit the top of the doorframe. "Oh yeah, I forgot we have to watch out for doors and beams when they are like this."

* * *

Amity finds herself in Eda's bedroom and thrown into a chair as the weight returns to her body and the magical blue rope disappears. When she tries to stand, Eda, places a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back down telling her to stay still. Surrendering to her fate, Amity watches Eda as she circles her body like a vulture carefully examining the girl leaving Amity worried that she might end up as some lab rat in Eda's experiment. But then she is gone. After looking Amity over, Eda walks over to her wardrobe and starts to search through it, collecting a handful of clothes and a large black box.

"So… why am I here?" Amity finally asks as Eda hangs up the clothes and drops the box down on the floor.

"To help me beat my sister," Eda answers as she finishes putting up the clothes. "King was reading about this fashion contest humans have, and now Lilith and I are competing to see which one of us can make you and Luz look the best." Eda reaches forward untying Amity's ponytail while muttering to herself. "And then I will make her do the dishes for the next ten years."

"And I take it that Luz and I don't have a say in this,"

"You catch on quick Blight," Eda replies opening up her box and taking out a hairbrush.

Amity sighs seeing all her plans for tonight being destroyed. Reaching into her pocket ad lightly running her fingers over the letter within Amity wonders if she will ever have the chance to give it to Luz. Closing her eyes, she wonders if a time will ever present itself before the feeling of something wet in her hair. Opening her eyes, Amity sees Eda put down an empty bottle before feeling the elder witches' hands start to massage her hair.

"What is that?" Amity asks, staring at the empty bottle.

"Snaggleback tears," Eda replies, starting to get rougher with her fingers. "Your hair isn't naturally as fierce as mine, but with this stuff, it will be."

"But I…"

"Just trust your stylist, and we will beat my sister," Eda interrupts making Amity winch as she roughly tugs her hair.

Giving up Amity lets Eda do whatever she wants to her trying to ignore the pain as it feels as if Eda is trying to pull out her hair. Five minutes pass and Amity feels her hair stinging. Ten minutes pass and the pain starts to fade, but she is still a bit sore. Finally, twenty minutes pass and Eda's torture comes to an end, and Amity gasps at what she sees when she looks into the mirror in the room. Her hair is just a wild and untamed as Eda's only hers comes to the top of her shoulder instead of her waist as Eda's does.

"You look better already," Eda comments as she moves back to that small box. "Now then let us apply some makeup and blow Luz and Lilith away." Eda returns with several pieces of makeup in her hands. "First let's apply some lipstick."

Eda knees down in front of Amity, making the green-haired witch feel slightly uncomfortable with how close she comes, but she does not make any attempt to move away. Eda's hand quickly grasps Amity's chin holding her still in a gentle grip which is a far contrast to the treatment her hair received only minutes ago as the older witch applies a layer of lip balm. The way Eda moves the lip balm around her lips reminds Amity of how Luz would draw her glyphs as Eda moves the balm from the centre of her top lips to the corners before repeating the process on her bottom lip. As Eda finished up, Amity is pleasantly surprised to see that Eda could be gentler than she ever imagined. It makes her feel better knowing that the wanted criminal Luz is living with is not so heartless and dangerous as the wanted posters claim Eda to be.

Amity was so lost in thought of trying to figure Eda out that she jumps as Eda starts to apply some lip liner making Eda scold her as she cleans Amity up and restarts the application of the lip liner. Amity does her best to relax as Eda replies the lip liner to the outside of her lips several times before she finally asks Amity to smile which proved to be more of a challenge then Eda thought. It takes a few minutes, but Amity finally brings herself to smile by think of Luz and that time she tried to teach Amity, Willow and Gus how to ice skate only for the group to be chased off the ice by a group of snowmen who throw sharp carrots at them. It was a fun day despite the snowman attack, and Amity can still feel the warmth of Luz's hand as Luz held onto as they ran.

Amity closes her eyes and does her best to ignore Eda as the older witch's finger gently rubs in a second layer of lipstick before finally blotting the inside of her lips with a piece of tissue. After she is finished Eda stand up and takes a step back examining her work and feeling she is happy with it she moves to apply the finishing touch. Taking out a dripping red leaf from her box Eda drips some the liquid onto a tissue and kneels back down. Amity's eyes instantly snap open, and she tries to pull away from Eda as a horrible bitter taste floods her mouth, but Eda holds her tightly refusing to stop what she is doing.

"Stay still now," Eda tells her as she finishes applying the red liquid to Amity's top lip and moves onto her bottom. "This blood leaf extract will prevent the lips stick from smudging and help it stay in place for longer."

Amity almost feels like she might lose her lunch as the image of the ugly red plant enters her mind, and the very thought of touching such a slimy, disgusting plant is almost too much for her. Feeling light-headed and like she might throw up Amity thinks that it was only by some miracle that her lunch did not end up covering Eda. Amity is eternally grateful when Eda finishes applying that liquid to her lips as the taste quickly fades, and she rapidly feels better. Looking at the mirror, Amity is amazed to see how much thicker her lips look despite the blood-like colour Eda applied.

"Now onto the eyeliner," Eda says returning to her box and quickly getting a gel substance. Shaking the gel Eda returns to Amity who worriedly stares at the shaking gel. "You know the drill stay as still as a statue, and this will be over quicker."

"That isn't from some wired plant or animal, right?" Amity asks, still looking at the gel.

"Relax this is just some store brought eyeliner I brought at the market," Eda snickers lightly at fear in Amity's eyes as she kneels down once again. "Now don't move and this will be over before you know it."

Eda returns and quickly starts to apply eyeshadow to her eyelids with a soft blush. There is a slight pause before Eda starts to apply more slightly higher than before. Again, there is a slight pause before more is applied, then Eda stops to examine her work. Eda is just as gentle with the eyeliner as she was with the lipstick starting to apply the gel from the outer edge of her right eye painting a path across the top of her eyes before repeating the process by starting with her inner edge. Eda carefully applies the gel making sure she does not miss a spot before she moves on to apply the gel to Amity's left eye. Eda finishes things off by apply mascara before stepping back, admiring her work for a few seconds before putting the gel away and giving Amity a chance to see herself in the mirror. Amity smiles slightly liking how her eyes look with the dark eyeliner and her eyelashes looking longer than normal.

"Now let's take care of your nails," Eda comments returning with a nail fail and a vail containing more strange liquid.

Amity shivers as she feels Eda pour the vail contents over her hand, feeling the cold liquid coats her hands before she whips them off with a towel. Her fingers tingle, slightly burn, and Amity has to fight to pull away as Eda returns to her rough treatment as she harshly cleans her nails. As soon as Eda sees Amity's nail sparkly, she starts to file down the young witch's nails returning to her gentler side.

"Now stay still while I use this spell," Eda instructs as she draws a circle.

Moments later, Amity feels something vibrating against her nails but looking down she sees nothing there. This goes on for several minutes, and by the time it is over, Amity can feel her arms shaking with the effort to stay still. Eda then pours a second vail of liquid over Amity's hands which is just as cold as the first vail but does not cause her hands to tingle. Eda rubs the liquid into Amity's hands gently for a few moments before drawing off any excess liquid with her towel. Finally, Eda starts to colour Amity's nails applying a yellow nail polish coat to the green-haired witch. By the time Eda is finished, Amity finds her nails have turned a yellow colour.

"Now let's move onto your outfit," Eda comments as she starts to go through the dresses she hung up. "Take off your clothes."

"What?!" Amity goes bright red as she jumps out of her seat.

"You heard me take off your clothes," Eda repeats finally selecting a dress she likes.

"But I would be…"

"Relax no one will see you," Eda attempts to comfort her, but emotional support has never been her strong point. "Now strip out of your clothes and change into this dress."

"…"

Amity silently nods her head as she gives in and starts to unbutton her shirt, thankful that Eda is distracted by the rest of the dresses and not watching her strip. She folds her top and places it on the chair before removing her trousers, folding them, and dropping them on top of her top. Putting on the dress, Amity is embarrassed by how much of her skin is exposed by the red dress and is grateful that Eda agrees the look does not suit her and hands her another dress to try on. This one conceals more, and Amity feels more comfortable wearing it. The dress is purple in colour with a black tiger stripes pattern and reaches just past her knees with a single strap over her right shoulder. The soft material hugs her body, and Amity agrees with Eda that this dress suits her better than the last one.

"Now tries these on," Eda says handing Amity a pair of high heeled shoes, but Amity hands them right back.

"Do you have anything with a smaller heel?" Amity asks not wanting to repeat what happened when her mother forced her to wear high heels in front of Luz.

"Let me see…" Eda replies, searching through her shoes. "Try these."

Eda hands her a pair of golden heels that resemble the heels she wears to school and Amity's fear of tripping again fade. She slips them on and takes a few steps finding the shoes fit her surprisingly well for a random pair that Eda pulled out for her to wear.

"Jewellery time," Eda smiles with a clap of her hands as she returns to her box. "I already picked somethings for you to wear."

Eda hands Amity a pair of bracelets to put on while she walks behind her with a set of earrings. The bracelets are nice and not something Amity would not normally consider wearing. A series of silver skulls lay side by side in on a black background outlined by a silver border above and below them and slips them on as she feels Eda switch her earrings to what she sees are silver skulls dangling from chains when she looks into the mirror.

"Looks like you are ready," Eda tells her as she starts to push Eda out of her room.

* * *

Luz finds herself trapped in Lilith's bedroom as the oldest of the Clawthorne sisters locks the door sealing her inside. Lilith forces Luz to sit in front of her makeup table before looking over the young human trying to think up a game plan.

"So, do you have any experiences with these human fashion battles?" Lilith finally speaks up after what feels like an eternity.

"No," Luz shakes her head. "I was never into fashion or beauty pageants."

"I see…" Lilith thinks for a moment before an idea pops into her head. "Stay there."

Luz watches as Lilith start searching through her makeup table, collecting the necessary items for her plan. Lilith starts to place all sorts of things down on the table from comes to files and pieces of makeup Luz can recognise beside vails containing things that she does not want anywhere near her. By the time Lilith is done, Luz is looking ready to run, but one glare from Lilith is enough to halt any such plans in their tracks. Before Luz can ask what Lilith has planned, the older Clawthorne sisters start to cast a spell.

"I'm going to make your hair longer," Lilith tells Luz as she finishes the spells and almost instantly Luz can feel a powerful energy on top of her head as her hair starts to grow out. "It should take about ten minutes, so I will be working on your makeup while we wait."

Lilith starts with Luz's lips stick by gently applying lip liner calmly and efficiently in a comparable manner to how Eda applied it to Amity only much faster, making sure to leave no spot untouched. Once she is stratified Lilith moves on and quickly applies some black lipstick with just as much care and attention for detail. Putting the lipstick back down, Luz thinks Lilith will move on now that she feels her hair touch the top of her shoulder, but instead she watches Lilith pour a small amount of black liquid onto a tissue.

"What is that?" Luz asks, backing away as Lilith brings the black ooze-soaked tissue closer to her.

"You see my sister has a stupid idea of uses blood leaf extract to make lipstick remain presentable for much longer, but most people including myself, see crying tree sap as much more effective in preserving lipstick," Lilith explains grabbing the back of Luz's head and bring the tissue to Luz's lips along with a strangely sweet smell. "Now stay still well I apply it."

The moment it touches her lips, Luz can feel it fuzzing against her, and it is a struggle not to attempt to break away as an overly powerful sweet taste invades her mouth. Lilith's hand holds Luz in place refusing to give her an inch until she has finished applying the crying tree sap. Letting go of luz Lilith steps back smiling slightly at the job she has done before moving back to her table.

"Your hair appears to be long enough now," Lilith comments casting a second spell to stop Luz's hair from growing any longer.

Luz the tips of her newly magically grown hair tickle the tops of her shoulders, feeling fluffier than usual. But before Luz can satisfy her urge to touch her new hair, Lilith returns holding more makeup. This time Luz sees some unknown animal's feathers attached to a wooden brush and a container holding some blue powder in Lilith's hands.

"Stay still," Lilith orders kneeling down in front of Luz.

"What are you putting on me now?" Luz asks watching Lilith as she dips the feathers into the blue powder.

"Nothing strange if that's what you're asking," Lilith replies bring the feather tipped brush to Luz's eyes. "Just some crushed soul-flower petals to put around the eyes now try not to laugh or move around too much."

Unfortunately for Luz the simple command of staying quiet and still proves to be a difficult order to follow as the first swipe of the brush has the human-biting her lips and struggling not to move or giggle at the tickling sensation. Luz's problem only gets worse as Lilith continues to tickle her with the brush. On several occasions, she found herself on the receiving end of one of Lilith's glares whenever she lets out a giggle or wiggles around in her seat too much for the oldest of the Clawthorne siblings to work on her. Finally, it is over, or so Luz thought as Lilith puts down the brush only to cast a small spell that blasts Luz's eyes with a sensation Luz can only describe as being blown in the face by a hairdryer.

"Perfect," Luz hears Lilith mutter as she reaches behind her and grabs a smaller brush. "Now keep staying still."

Luz can feel the brush on her eyelashes and struggle to stay still. Despite how precise and gentle Lilith is using the brush, the fear in the back of her mind about having her eyes poked out remains firmly imbedded despite Luz reassuring herself that everything will be okay. Regrettably for Luz, the bone-like structure of the brush does little to comfort her. It does not take Lilith long to complete her task much to Luz's relief, and soon Lilith is walking back to her back up table leaving Luz to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips are black, and her eyes are shadowed a dark blue while Luz notices her hair really has grown out till it reaches her shoulders. As Luz, runs a hand through her thick hair, Luz struggles to remember when her hair was this long.

"Now let us do something about your hair," Lilith says as she walks around behind Luz and out of the corner of her eyes Luz can see Lilith begin to cast a spell.

"Ah…" Luz yelps as she feels something roughly brush through her hair and Lilith places a hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Stay still I am only brushing your hair," Lilith tells her as Luz feels a second brush enter the fray.

Luz can see what is happening in the mirror as Lilith uses her magic to create two purple floating brushes and forces them through the human's hair. **_"This is why I hate having my hair longer than usual,"_** Luz mentally groans as the magical brushes remind her just how easily her hair knots up whenever she grows it out.

"What…" Luz jumps again as she feels something freezing cold pour onto the top of her head.

"It's nothing to worry about just some green spring gel," Lilith interrupts her as the magical brushes start to comb the gel through her hair.

Luz shivers at the coolness, but she is grateful as the gel makes the slight tugging on her hairless painful. Several minutes pass, and soon Luz can feel the magical hairbrushes glide through her hair with no resistance at all as the last pieces of gel dissolve into her hair and scalp. Luz can feel how smooth her hair has become whenever it tickles her shoulders and the back of her neck, but before she can feel relaxed, the brushes magically change shape and heat up.

Luz's eyes widen as she feels her hair start to cook, but strangely it does not hurt. Luz can smell her hair burning and feel a slight warmth but not as much as she expected. A look in the mirror soon explains what happened as Luz discovers the magical hairbrushes have transformed into a pair of magical hair curlers.

"Keep still its nearly over," Lilith assures Luz as she uses her magic to control the hair curlers she summoned.

Slowly but surely Lilith watches as Luz's hair is moulded to her liking using her magic to reset any piece of hair, she is not happy with until Lilith is happy with the style of Luz's hair and cancels her spells. By the time she is done, Luz's hair is left wavy, but Lilith cannot help but think Luz is missing something. Walking around to Luz's front Lilith thinks she knows just what it is. A single black rose appears above Luz's left ear with a quick spell, and the corners of Lilith's lips turn up as she finds that missing something.

"Stand up," Lilith orders taking a step back. Wasting no time, she casts a spell as soon as Luz is standing.

"What?" Luz jumps, finding her clothes suddenly vanishing, leaving her standing in only her underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

"Behind you on the bed," Lilith says, and Luz finds she is right as her clothes are indeed neatly folded on the bed. "Now stay still as I dress you up."

Lilith casts another spell, and Luz finds herself now wearing a red dress that tightly hugs her body and high heels on her feet, but Lilith shakes her head, changing Luz's outfit. The second set of clothes Luz finds herself wearing is a short blue dress that has Luz tugging the hem wishing the material to stretch longer over a pair of black tights. Still, Lilith is not happy and quickly changes Luz's outfit again. Finally, Luz sees Lilith nod, and Luz likes this outfit better as well. The dark blue high neck, sleeveless dress fits her perfectly not as tightly as the red dress or as short as the blue dress but fitting her perfectly. The black spiderweb pattern looks perfect on the dress, and Luz likes the idea as it shows off her dark side. Black finger-less evening gloves extend up her hands to her elbows, and Luz finds a pair of black heels on her feet.

"Next is jewellery," Lilith says as Luz continues to stare at herself in the mirror giving a little twirl admirer her new outfit. "Put these on."

Lilith hands Luz a pair of golden cuff arm bracelets that skin under the candlelight in the room as she disappears behind the human with a pair of earrings in her hands. Lilith wastes little time moving just as fast. With just as much precision as she has all evening quickly removing the earrings, Luz is already wearing and replacing them with small moon-shaped earrings that dangle from short silver chains finishing her work in the same amount of time it took Luz to put on one of her golden arm bracelets. Lilith was about to comment on how slow the human was only to realise something when she spots Luz's hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lilith gasps, kicking herself for her carelessness as Luz finishes putting on the bracelets. "Sit back down. We need to do your nails."

"Okay," Luz replies, starting to enjoy the treatment now she can see the end results.

Lilith wastes little time moving to tend to one of Luz's hands herself while quickly summoning an abomination to mimic her movements on Luz's other hand. Luz can feel the difference in Lilith's work as the oldest of the Clawthorne sisters rushes her work trying to make up for lost time. Lilith works with just as much care and precision as before, but Luz can feel just how much rougher Lilith is treating her hand. The file scraps across her nails doing its job but making Luz wince every few seconds. Luz is grateful when its finally over, but she does not get a chance to relax before Lilith casts a spell that engulfs Luz's nails in glowing purple bubbles that fizz and vibrate burning her fingertips slightly but not enough to make Luz jump or pull her hands away. The spell only lasts a few seconds, but Luz can see her nails sparkle when it is over.

"Now for the finishing touch," Lilith says kneeling down again and returning to her gentle treatment as she applies black nail polish to Luz's nails one at a time. After about ten minutes, Lilith is finished and already picturing her sisters' look when she beats her. "All finished," Lilith smiles as she helps Luz stands and leads her to the door. "Now let's go beat my sister."

* * *

Luz and Amity can only stare at the living room as it has been completely transformed into a runway with both King and Hooty waiting at the end with both of them wearing a black tie. Of course, they also cannot help but stare at each other but before they can say a word to each other Eda and Lilith pull the girls apart reminding them that they are enemies right now. Eda switches off the lights, and Luz watches as small fairy lights Eda found in the trash light up the edges of the runway while a small light spell casts a spotlight down onto Hooty who for some reason King decided should be the host of the show much to everyone's annoyance.

"Welcome to the first Owl House Fashion Show hoot," Hooty begins instantly making everyone winch with the sound of his voice. "This is an epic battle between Eda and Lilith to see who does the dishes tonight."

"Is that what this is about?" Amity asks her face turning red as she nearly causes herself to lose consciousness.

"Wow, you nearly passed out there," Eda comments as she catches Amity before she can fall. "Try not to do that until after we win okay."

"Why do you have to get Luz and I involved with your argument over who does the dishes?" Amity questions trying to remain calm.

"Because I refuse to let my goody-two-shoes older sister beat me at anything and you two were there just sitting around doing nothing," Eda replies, causing Amity's face to redden once again. "If you pass out, I will use my magic to move your body as a puppet."

Amity bites her lips, seeing no point in arguing with the owl lady any longer and trying to calm herself down as she watches all the plans, she had for Luz disappear over some stupid little fight between the Clawthorne sisters. Taking deep breaths, Amity looks across the room at Luz only to feel herself get worked up for a different reason as her hands go for the note only to remember that the piece of paper is still safely inside her pocket with her clothes upstairs.

"Now that I have told you all about me hoot let us get the show started," Amity focuses back on Hooty feeling lucky to have missed what appears to be a too-long introduction if the looks on King's face is anything to go by. "First up is little miss Amity Blight hoot, dressed by miss Eda Clawthorne."

Amity freezes unsure what to do and wishing Luz went first so she could have copied her actions. It is not until Eda pushes her forwards and whispers for her to walk to the end pose and come back that Amity finally starts to move. Slowly walking forward, feeling everyone's eyes on her has the spotlight follows her movements feeling self-conscious and still unsure as to what she is doing. Amity walks to the end of the stag seeing King nod his head and hum at her appearance. Unsure what Eda meant by pose Amity puts her hands on her hips and stands proudly for a few seconds before walking back to Eda who gives her a thumbs up.

"Good job there is no way Lilith and Luz can beat that," Eda smiles as Amity hides behind her feeling grateful that Hooty is now attracting the attention of the room.

"Now onto our second model, hoot," Hooty announces as soon as Amity steps off of the runway. "Miss Luz Noceda came to us from the human world and was dressed by Lilith Clawthorne hoot."

Luz steps onto the runway with more confidence that Amity but she finds her heels hard to walk in as she struggles to stay balanced. Amity is left breathless, and she watches Luz walk to the end of the runway where she gives a little twirl before walking back down the runway to Lilith's side. King nods and hums again watching Luz exit the runway before signalling for Hooty to come closer to him. Eda and Lilith watch as King whispers something to Hooty who quickly gets excited and springs up knocking King over in the process making Eda chuckle at the sight.

"Ladies we have a winner our judge has decided that there is one clear winner hoot," Hooty says as King picks himself up before struggling to pull his little body onto the runway.

"Everyone listen to me," King calls out raising his hands above his head. "Our winner today is both good looking and well dressed." Both Eda and Lilith smile, thinking King's words describe their girl. "They have the skills to rule and the right to raise an army to conquer the world." That smile is soon gone as they realise who King is talking about. "Our winner today is me, the king of demons and rightful ruler of all!"

"King!" Both Eda and Lilith yell as they rush the small demon who tries to run only to find himself a victim to the same spell that turned both Luz and Amity into balloons earlier.

"What do you mean you are the winner?" Lilith demands summoning her staff.

"You weren't even competing," Eda continues as Owlbert flies into her hands.

"Well, I am obviously the best at everything," King replies as he struggles to break free but to no avail. "Now I demand you release your champion."

"Not yet," Eda tells him.

"Not until you wash the dishes," Lilith adds.

"Hooty save your champion!" King orders but the guardian demon is already retreating to his door.

"I don't want to get involved hoot," Hooty replies as he safely retreated.

"Luz! Save your boo-boo buddy!" King cries out only to see both Amity and Luz missing.

"They already left hoot," Hooty tells him as he shuts the front door leaving King to his fate.

"Someone save me!" King screams as Eda and Lilith drag him into the kitchen where a pile of dishes awaits him.

Meanwhile, on the cliff outside of the Owl House, both Luz and Amity sit side by side dangling their legs over the edge as they catch a glimpse of the Rainbow Shooting Star. It is not the view that Amity promised, and they only catch the end of the show, but she still feels happy seeing Luz smile as the sight of the shooting star. **_"If only I had my letter,"_** Amity cursers seeing the perfect opportunity to give Luz the not slip by because of some stupid fashion show. Amity cannot help but stare at Luz loving her new look and hairstyle and fighting the urge to run her fingers through the human's wavy hair to see if it is as soft as it looks while feeling a little jealous that Luz can look good in anything. **_"Even that stupid outfit she wore to Grom,"_** Amity giggle remembering that night as they laughed, joked, and even danced together.

"It is beautiful," Luz comments as she turns her head and Amity only barely manages to avoid being caught staring.

"Yes, you are… I mean, yes, it is, it is exceptionally beautiful. The Rainbow Shooting Star is one of the most beautiful sights on the Boiling Isles," Amity panics quickly realising what she just said and struggling to cover up her slip of the tongue.

"There must be other spots that are beautiful as well," Luz looks at Amity with such big eyes that Amity could not help but give her a positive response.

"I can think of a few places," Amity replies, making Luz smile brighter. "I can show you them if you want to go."

"I would love to see them with you," Luz quickly and excitedly responds, taking Amity's hands and making the green-haired girl's heart flip.

"Ss… sure… I'll take you anywhere…" Amity mutters feeling happy and disappointed at the same time as Luz drops her hands.

"Then it's a date," Luz smiles forcing Amity to look away before she faints. "I'm sorry you got caught up in Eda's and Lilith's fight today. I know it kind of ruined our plans."

"It's fine," Amity assures her staring up at the sky as the Rainbow Shooting Star. "We still got to see the star."

"Yeah," Luz nods as she watches the Rainbow Shooting Star slowly disappear over the horizon.

"And you… look good like that…" Amity buries her face in her hands after she mutters those words instantly regretting uttering them. "Not that you don't look good normally, but that dress and makeup suit you and your hair looks nice longer and I'm talking too much again…"

"Thank you," If Amity were able to look at Luz, she would have seen the blush on the human's cheek. "You look good too. Like a mini-Eda but still you."

Amity's face turns as red as a tomato hearing that, but Luz does not notice as she lays back and stares up at the stars enjoying the peaceful moment on the Boiling Isles until Kings screams for help ruining the moment. Hooty comes over calming to be lonely only to be punched by Amity when he asks her what is wrong. Luz giggles seeing all is well in her life and everything is how it should be as Amity jumps on Hooty's long neck pinning him to the ground and she bites the back of his head.


End file.
